The Sun
by MaybeKindaSorta
Summary: “Just remember, after a storm the sun is just waiting to come out again. It can’t rain forever.” Niley... based on events happening with 'Nelena'.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I think we all needed this right now. With all the Nelena news we all need a little hope and faith restored. This was just a spure of the moment thing, like it took less than an hour to write so it's not good at all but I figured it described the situation. & Just so you all know, I believe Nelena is for publicity. Same with Liam/Miley. :)**

Gazing outside, the petite brunette struggled to forget the images she had just seen 5 minutes previous on the television. Her blue and white polka dotted blanket wrapped tightly and securely around her felt like a shield. A shield keeping her from falling apart at any moment notice. The feeling of choking back sobs subsided when she heard her best friend cussing by her side.

"Fucking bitch. How the hell could she just be such a effin pushover? How could she be so stupid and desperate? I'm telling you Miles, it's just publicity."

Demi looked over at her best friends grief stricken face and her expression of outrage softened. To anyone else Miley looked like she was in a sort of daydream, but Demi knew her heart was slowly breaking. The beautiful popstar sighed at the scene of her heartbroken friend; continuing her rant.

"Selena needs it and Nick has a album coming out. Nick, Nick is such a asshole. He knows how much you and Selena don't get along and he knows how much it would piss you off; and Joe! When I get a hold of him and Kevin I'm gonna-"

Miley snapped out of her daydream, "It's okay, Dems. I really shouldn't care anyways. Plus, I'm 'dating' Liam right? It's fair game."

"Miles, he knows that's publicity. He knows you have to do it for movie! But he doesn't have to be seen with _her_. He's just being a dick-" Demi screeched, but was cut off by Miley.

Miley let out a broken sob, still trying to hold back any show of weakness. "Demi, just stop talking about him.." She mumbled, helplessly.

The other brunette immediately took the crying one into her arms. "Oh Miles, why does this always happen to you?" Her voice burning sadness and understanding for her best friend. Demi was finally seeing all that Miley went through in 2008 when they weren't friends what-so-ever. All the crying, loss, and depression she must have felt with her first love and best friends being taken away from her.

She held the sobbing rockstar in her arms among the disturbed queen bed and the TV illuminating the room. She closed her eyes listening to the shattered cries of Miley and the thunder and rain raging outside. She cringed at how broken she sounded.

"Why _does_ this always happen, Dems?" Miley re-quoting what Demi had just asked not so long ago, her shoulders still shaking violently and head nestled in Demi's shoulder. "Why can't I move on like he has? I fell in love with him so easily. My love for him has never faded since June eleventh, 3 years ago. Yet, his disappeared the second we broke up. I thought maybe, just maybe last year that he loves me again. That everything would be alright. The storm would have passed…… But it didn't. It always comes back."

Miley feel into silence once again, just letting every single one of her emotions out by her tears.

Demi reopened her eyes and squeezed the shaking girl in her arms. "Miley, I know it's hard to understand. But no matter what I say, or you say, or what he says he loves you with everything in him. He's loved you for three years now. Not once has he stopped. When he dated Selena he was never happy. He always compared her to you, always reminded us of the moments you two had together. But storms are always going to come. Never is it always going to peaceful."

Miley's tears were now coming down silently, wanting to catch every single one of Demi's words because they're what she was latching onto for peace right now.

"Both of you are gonna do a lot of stupid things down the road. Just like Nick's doing right now. But you two will always be in love. It doesn't matter if you are in other relationships, deep down Nick will never stop loving you and deep down you'll never stop loving him. The storm's not gonna stop just cause you keep crying." Demi rocked Miley, thankful that the tears had stopped. "Just remember, after a storm the sun is just waiting to come out again. It can't never rain forever."

The younger popstar sniffed in response, processing Demi's words.

"I love you Miles, be strong."

"I love you too Dems.." Her voice cracked, affected by her ongoing tears.

"I'm gonna go get ice cream from downstairs, kay?" She hesitantly let go of Miley, not sure if she was going to be okay alone.

Miley nodded her head, drying her eyes promptly. "Yeah, I need some mint double chocolate chip in my system." She attempted to crack a smile but all she succeeded in doing is making a grimace.

"Of course Hun, then we could start gossiping about the Brad, Angelina, and Jennifer 'love triangle' again." Demi winked at Miley reassuringly before sweeping out of her bedroom door leaving torturous silence left behind.

Looking around the messy and torn up bedroom Miley's gaze fell on the window beside her bed. The rain was running down upon her window making it seem as if she was in a car wash and making it difficult to see anything.

Thunder and Lightening crashed outside making her jump in surprise. No sign of stopping the storm raged on, no mercy. No light was coming out of this. Only darkness, coldness, and depression. Reflecting the exact situation she was in. Miley kept her gaze outside, nothing distracting her as she observed things being broken and thrown aside that got in the way of the water or lightning's way. Tearing away from the ultimate destruction and damage the storm was making she looked at the sky.

Dark clouds filled the every inch of the sky. Thick, strong and impenetrable clouds lined although the state, nothing could break them apart it seemed. Her eyes observed a shining light source barely visible through the unbearably dark clouds. Still, you could see it trying and trying to shine through. Fighting against all the bad things up there, trying to show how strong and durable it was. Showing that no matter how horrible things were it was there, through thick and thin. The sun was there. Fighting to stand strong against the dark clouds.

Miley's focused was lost when she heard Demi screaming from downstairs.

"Joe, I don't give a fuck if you didn't want to drive her home! Point is you, Nick, Kevin and that cold heartless bitch made my best friend cry! You made your little sister cry! How does that feel? Ask Nick for me if it's worth it."

Miley ignored the shouting from Demi, knowing it was just her best friend trying to protect her. She loved Demi like her own sister and would do the same exact thing for her if it came down to it.

"Yeah, well tell Nick he's an unbearable asshole who can go shove his songs about Miley up his-, just shut up Joe. Tell Kevin I'm disappointed in you three the most. You'll be lucky if I let any of you come within 300 feet of her by next year."

Blocking out all the commotion downstairs she focused on the Sun. Dull and not noticeable but it was still there shining through.

"_Just remember, after a storm the sun is just waiting to come out again. It can't never rain forever."_

"_Just remember, after a storm the sun is just waiting to come out again. It can't never rain forever."_

"_Just remember, after a storm the sun is just waiting to come out again. It can't never rain forever."_

**_A/N: Like I said, Not my best writing by far. I just had to get some of my emotions down on paper and I thought 'why not empty it out here'? :) Just so you all know I'm already done wrting the Second chapter of "Blood Red". I just need to edit it. _**


	2. AN

J This isn't a new chapter guys, sorry.

I just need to say, I got a certain review that kind of disturbed me. I won't say who wrote it because honestly it doesn't matter. What does is that first, you guys have to realize is this is my opinion, not yours. So if I want to believe Miley and Liam are for publicity then guess what? That's my opinion. So please, shut up and stop bashing me for what I think. I don't bash you for thinking they're "true love". Cause really, you sound pretty stupid.

Second, to the same person, you can report my story all you want Hun. But it won't do shit for you. I didn't use their last names. For all you know Miley's last name is Stewart. For all you know Nick's last name is Gray. So go ahead report the story, it will only make you look like a bitch.

Again, sorry guys but I had to get that out.


End file.
